Darker than Black
by StregaNoirNeko
Summary: Welcome to Chinatown! During your visit, be sure to stop by Count D's pet shop, where love and dreams are sold in the form of mythical creatures or pet's beyond imagination! What happen's when Italy's No.1 Hitman loses his best friend Leon? Will he live with the regret or will he choose to find another dream pet to keep his mind at peace...?
1. Solemn Requiem

**;w; *Looks around***

**Hi there! Anno... I've been working on other stories but this one's been bugging me... so... yeah... ;w; I just had to write it out thanks for the inspiration due to the manga series of 'Pet Sop of Horrors'... ;w;**

**Please forgive me if their anything you might disagree about this fanfic. I am terribly sorry for Leon's death. ;W;**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN**  
**I DO NOT OWN PET SHOP OF HORRORS**  
**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**Once more,**  
**Please enjoy~ (Or cry. ;W;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
**Solemn Requiem  
for the Agonized Soul**

Bitter rain fell on the head's of the many that had gathered for the funeral. A small but respected group had arrived to say their farewell's to the once loved Arcobaleno partner.

Leon.

Reborn stood among them, fedora down low and eye's covered by the shadow. The afternoon heat along with the rain never stooped the mafia group from still having this memoriam.

"To the partner that never left it's owner's side. Fighting till his end, he will always be remembered in the heart's of many. A chameleon, a strong-"

_"Tch, they should just get this over and done with."_ Thought the Hitman bitterly.

Even for a pet, they were respected in the Mafia. This funeral had been elaborately created, with a special priest to say the sermon. Reborn had been the person to decide who would come, and he wanted to finish it as quickly as possible, with the least people to cause not too much of a fuss.

Even though it hurt him.

After the whole future event, Reborn had gained back his adult figure with his body back in shape. All of the Arcobaleno's did, and they all rejoiced. Byakuran defeated, the whole would was now in rest and peace would follow in the next calming of years. Vongola was now the top Mafia Famiglia.

It was all happy until Leon started showing loss in strength, a disease had sprung up on the little guy and soon he was growing weaker each day. Reborn had always tried his best to help, doctor's along with Shamal but nothing seemed to help the little green reptile. And soon, he was proclaimed dead. A cold lifeless shell that just rested peacefully on that single cushion to heaven.

A hand patted Reborn's shoulder as he turned his figure toward's it.

Soft warm caramel eye's looked back at him, sadness and pity clearly etched in them.

"He was a great partner, and a wonderful tutor with you."

Even Tsuna couldn't regret all those times Leon had done to help him where he was at now, without him watching over them... felt so empty and hallow. All those clothes he had mended all the bullet's he had shot. Now, Reborn was forced to use back a fairly normal semi-auto 9mm twin pistol's. He didn't seem to mind it, but even Tsuna knew what ring it was missing to it. Those bullet's made in Leon could onto be made by man now, no more depending.

The Hitman tutor shook the hand off his shoulder with cold disgust.

"I don't need your pity."

Was his only sentence before walking away.

* * *

Reborn silently strut to the Decimo's office, it had already been a week and he needed a mission to clear his mind of everything that had happened. He was having slight sleeping problem's and the bag's under his eye's were enough proof of it. Haunting nightmares greeted him every time his eye's closed. Well, he couldn't blame himself. He had done almost everything he could to help his partner.

Passing by the many pictures and old photographs hung up on the wall, he was greeted with sympathetic eyes of the butler's and maid's who knew about the tragic incident. Oh how he just wanted to pull that simple trigger...

But he knew better.

With footstep's reaching the door, he pushed it open without giving a damn about knocking on it. He heard a defeated sigh from the person in the room.

"Reborn-"

"Get to the point."

Another sigh.

"Alright, it's just a simple mission in America. The Don of the Porvenco Famiglia has been using our money without any authorization. It seems that he has also been sited signing a contract with one of our enemy Famiglia's. And from what the Varia have found out, he already has a plan to bring Vongola down. He... has to be killed." Tsuna winced at the last sentence, he HATED killing. But if another war was to happen, god only knows how many more would be killed. This was a last resort after all the warning Chrome had filed to them.

The sun Arcobaleno gave a nod before taking the file and walking out of the room, he read the basis of the mission. He was too leave tonight and arrive there by morning. Then after that, he would have a total of 3 hour's to spend before actually handling the task out. This was too easy for his taste, but Reborn already knew why Tsuna had assigned it to him.

He took the file back to his own office and immediately lay himself down on the couch. Reborn allowed everything that was entering his mind slowly fade out and he tried to relax. Tried of course.

When another knocking followed suite.

Reborn growled, "What is it?" he snapped.

The door clicked open and oh so familiar face of the Storm Arcobaleno showed, he had a warm and calming smile with herbal tea in his hands. "Hello Reborn." He greeted the angry male.

Reborn laid back down, "If you were Colonello or Skull I would have shot your head off, if there anything you want? And yes, thank you for your pity and kindness for thinking about Leon at this time."

Fon smiled at the other, he knew Reborn was having a hard time. And an angry Reborn was the last thing you wanted. "I was just here to talk to you about something."

Reborn raised his eyebrows, "If Dame-Tsuna sent you, don't bother."

"Oh no I came on my own accord."

"Go on then." Fine, he was slightly curious about this, I mean, NO ONE would even dare come and speak to him without any instruction's from Decimo or some higher up. So yes, it was puzzling.

"I heard you are travelling to America, yes?"

"Hmn? Yeah, just a simple mission only though..."

Fon breathed in, "I know you might reject this but... I would just like to say there is a pet store-"

"Goddammit, not with this again. Fon, you know better how many times people have told me to just find a replacement for Leon. But, sorry. No. You know very well, that I am NOT going to find a replacement."

"Reborn, please listen. I have a close friend of mind who deal's with ALL sort's of animal's. His name is Count D, and his pet store is located just around China Town. His family has a long line of pet store owners, many have been offereing animals to king's and queen's alike. I really just hope you'f give him a try."

"..."

"Well, that was all I wanted to say. Goodbye." The Chinese man bowed before leaving. Hoping that his friend would at least give him a try. After all, many people who found animal's there always managed to leave with a bright smile.

He believed Reborn would be the same.

Without the smile part.

* * *

***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***

**I am sorry about that. My brain it DEAD. But I really hoped you liked it. ;W;**

**Cookies for anyone who has known the 'Pet Shop of Horrors'.**

**Please review. ONEGAIII.**

**QWQ**


	2. Street's of America

***Looks around***  
**Hi there~!**

**Anno... ;3; I hope you guys liked the first chapter... Even though I didn't get any reviews... TwT**

**But I still thank the people viewed and followed and even favourited this. QWQ ARIGATOU! YOU HAVE MY THANKS! *BOW***

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN**  
**I DO NOT OWN PET SHOP OF HORRORS**  
**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**But again,**  
**PLEASE ENJOY~**  
**=^3^=**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
**Street's of America**  
**In the depths of Chinatown**

Reborn didn't need to read the file twice, the face was already imprinted into his head and he was just scouting out the man before he did the actual kill in the next 3 hours he was given. It was the evening already, and many people were still out and about, kids roaming the streets, hookers and many other business men on their day. He didn't seem out of place with his suit, he blended in nicely.

He took a good look at his current surroundings, so far he had managed to just take the Vongola limo (Since they had a branch in America too, and it was waiting for him already near the side of the road) to the Porvenco's mansion. And it already clearly shown that the man was drop-dead rich. His mansion had already seemed close enough to look like the Vongola Castle itself. It was located just near the outskirt's of the City, with pure greenery and other forms of garden life. It had a rich white color to it and the outside garden had a huge fountain that allowed the water to cascade down gracefully with each drop of water seeming as it was dancing for him. It was sickening that a man like him, being allowed to kill all those innocent lives was even given a chance to have a pact with Vongola. A figure was at the door.

And there was his target.

A man in his 50's with a wife and a little boy, he was chubby bloke with not so important features. His wife, Reborn could tell was only in for the man's fortune and the boy... a spoiled pig. The man wasn't really heavy guarded and that made Reborn's job already 10 times easier. But Tsuna had already said that he was to be killed during his meeting with the enemy Famiglia. Doing this, it would give the latter a warning kill from Vongola. That certain meeting was going to be held at his Mansion, and Reborn needed to get a clear layout of the place before the clearing.

And after spending about a few minutes driving around, he ordered the man to drive back to the hotel. Reborn was now free for about 2 and a half hours now, he admired the view outside with the sun slowly slipping down to welcome the darkness that would soon come. It was then he actually thought about his friend's words.

_"..His name is Count D, and his pet store is located just around China Town... I really just hope you'f give him a try."_

...

"Orlando, take me to Chinatown."

"Of course sir."

* * *

And that is how Reborn found himself walking in a crowd of yelling people with everyone pushing each other.

_"I am going to fucking kill Fon when I get back..."_ He cursed in his mind, already tempted to shoot anyone near him worth shooting. But sadly, the American police weren't going to let him go if they found 22 dead bodies in Chinatown done by the No.1 Hitman of the world. _"Fuck it all."_

As he pushed his way cross, Reborn couldn't be helped but be sucked in by all the bright lights and and the strange smell that seemed to glide around the area. He considered asking for directions, but his ego was too big too do such a preposterous thing. His head was spinning now, and having a headache before a mission was something better left alone. Reborn considered quitting now, since the yelling had started getting louder in his ear.

Until of course, a certain shop caught his observant eyes.

This certain cubicle of a place was different than the others that were lined up near it, while the others had bright colors painted on them along with the various people streaming in and out, this place was dull and no one seemed to be interested in it's existence. And so the Arcobaleno set forward towards the two sliding doors and seemed to lure him into the tigers den.

The first thing that greeted him was the same smell of incense that seemed to have a thing with the Chinatown people here. Grand pictures stood on the walls with the various plants and curtains hanging off the awkward angles on the walls, a blood red carpet along with maroon red walls. To the Hitman, it seemed a little off for a pet store.

"Oh hello there~"

Reborn spun and his hand was already on his gun holster, his eyes were met with a pair of mismatched green and red ones.

"You must be Reborn I presume? Fon has told me much about you!~" The other greeted with a sickly cheery voice.

"Yeah..." Even he couldn't be slightly intimidated by the guy, he was a tall man wearing one of those Chinese dress that Fon often wore. His hair was short that color was hard to describe but a dark green and blueish coloring. Now the Hitman wondered whether that was just hair coloring, or was it natural.

"First, I would like to introduce myself as Count D, I am terribly sorry for your lost, but I'm sure we have just the right animal for you~ Please come this way~!" He replied back to the other, with his still cheery voice while opening one of the curtains to another room. Another thing Reborn noticed was a little bat, bunny thing that was currently flying around him... _"ALL sorts of animal's alright..." _He thought to himself.

"So Mr. Reborn, what animal are you looking for? We have a bunch of newly arrived reptiles of the best breeder of chameleon's off the coast of-"

The Arcobaleno stopped in his tracks, the Count turned.

"I don't want another lizard."

"Ah, of course. Not that then! Shall we move on to some dogs-?"

"No." Another plain answer as they continued to walk down the hall that seemed never ending.

"How about a nice little monkey like what Fon got-?" This time the Count stopped giving a slightly worried look.

"I don't like anything getting under my hat thanks."

"Birds, parrots?"

"Their doing to be a hassle during my missions and there too loud."

"Ah- Right, I forgot about your occupation... hmn... would you mind wild animals-?"

"I want something that's easily tamable, domesticated, something silent, smart and won't cause me too much trouble when in a fast get away."

The Chinese man gave Reborn a look of pure lost, and he inwardly smirked THIS was why he said they would never be able to replace Leon. The Count stood silent for awhile, already trying to think something out. There always was a way to everything in his shop...

"Aha! How about a cat?"

Now it was his turn to turn silent. A cat. Something easy to train and teach, proven to already be smart, small and would be able to sit on his shoulder, quick, nimble and silent. Hmn, the only problem would be that it would act wild like Yuri...

Count D smiled, "I shall take that as a yes, you don't have to worry~ All our cat's have been properly trained and vaccinated already~" He was neared towards the double door near the end to the right, and opened it.

Reborn gave a small hum in his head, and looked in. Everything was pitch black, but there was still that same smell of incense and it was coming strong. And soon, he noticed all of the pair of slim cat eyes that were following his figure. "Ah, let me turn on the lights." The Chinese man flicked on a nearby switch and the room was immediately illuminated and the shapes were clear.

Cat's of all shapes and sizes were spread right around the room, there was a long couch in the middle and all the same pair of eyes were on him. White, black, grey, brown, orange and other colors of fur caught his sight and soon they immediately started meowing at him. "Please take your time to choose a suitable companion, I can assure you none of them will attack you for that matter. But for precaution, please do not aggravate them~" Reborn gave a 'Hn' before looking around the room, as if he would waste bullets on feline cats.

The Hitman allowed his eyes to travel around the room, now to narrow them down. He didn't want white fur, and black was the only list in his mind. Soon it moved down onto shape, the ones that seemed fat were out. Now left all the slim ones... hmn. Still none of them attracted his attention.

"Miao~" It was soft, but still within earshot. He turned.

High above on a shelf, where no cats seemed to dwell around sat a little black kitten. The little thing seemed no bigger than his hand and had piercing gold eyes. It was calm, staring back at the Hitman's own eyes with no hint fear in them and actually was CHALLENGING him. And a glare off soon followed.

"Oh my, little Pandora seems to have taken a liking into you Mr. Reborn! You should be honored!" The man cheered after appearing out of nowhere and finding the two glaring at each other. Which was considered rather amusing to the Count.

Even through the stiff stares, Reborn couldn't be helped but seem drawn to those eyes. "Honored my ass, it's just a cat."

"Oh no, Pandora-chan comes from a heavy breed of pure bloods~"

"Oh really? Mind telling me her story then?" Note all the wonderful sarcasm he put into it.

"Of course! She is already counted as a princess since her bloodline traces back to the late Egyptian times of the Cat Goddess, Bastet. But of course, after with the countless of bad mating she has turned out to be a Princess with a commoner's shell. And sadly, rather than acting like a Queen, she only prefers getting into trouble and going on 'expeditions'." Count D sighed in exasperation, "If not, she would have already been sent back to Egypt." He ended.

Reborn wasn't even half listening, but she seemed like the kitten for the job.

"And also, she has been really picky to who would be able to pick her up..."

He held out his arms, sending another glare back at the kitten daring it to defy him. Surprisingly, she jumped down with plenty of gracefulness into his arms and climbed easily onto his shoulder.

"Oh my, she really does like you~ Not many have been this lucky to able to survive~"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that and looked back at the little cat that now sat herself on his shoulders with poise, _"Royal cat alright..."_ She didn't seem much of a threat to him and he himself was already stuck to her. I guess this would be the cat he was taking home then.

"Well, if that's settled, why don't we get to the papers~?" He smiled again, opening the doors.

* * *

While the man got the necessary paperwork needed, Reborn couldn't help but play along with the cat. She was restless as the Count had said. She had climbed all around his jacket already and was currently wrestling the finger he had used to poke her body. Pandora now was starting to gnaw at it.

"Heh, your going to be a handful when you grow up." He ruffled the head of the little feline before getting a little 'Miu~' of surprise.

"Not at all, if you can train her properly~" Reborn looked up and his piercing demeanor returned back, sending slight frights to the Count at how such a man can have such fast change of moods. He laid the paper's down and back to Reborn.

"Get it over with."

"O-of course~ This is the same procedure, you have all the rights to her now, anything that you do will not be accounted for but of course if she seems to be tortured in any form of way being under your care I will have the right to take dear Pandora off you~ There will be three simple rules of course,

One: Make sure to feed her properly and clean her fur of any grime. She is rather fussy about this.  
Two: Do not leave her under the care of anyone but yourself, she will have the tendency to cling to you.  
And lastly three: She always needs the thrill of outdoors, make sure you allow her to roam at least once a night.

Please stick to these rules, I'm sure there simple enough! Other than that~ She's all your now~" He smiled eerily.

Reborn signed the last of paper's and picked the kitten up and placed her on his shoulder before walking out. Leaving the shop behind him and setting off for his mission that was about to happen all too soon.

...

"Hey! D! Who was that guy? You sold him another pet didn't you?"

"Oh Leon~ Your in time for dinner! And yes, he was one of Italy's number one Hitman~! He just wanted a little pet to keep him company~"

"WHAT?! HE SHOULD BE ON OUR WANTED LIST-"

"Now, now, don't miss out on my dinner that I made specially already! And besides, he should have time with his new pet too~"

* * *

Reborn had his gun out, and Pandora was sitting calmly on his shoulder. For all this while she didn't make a single sound and just watched the man infiltrate the mansion himself. Passing by all the corridors that were already imprinted into his mind he crept around, no guards had found him and it was all clear on his area. The night was dark and the moon was full, a surprise was in for the Famiglia's tonight on this wonderful time.

He passed a bend and turned around the sharp corner, only to have Pandora slide off. "Hey-!" He silenced himself, _"Dammit."_ Right now, the mission was the first priority, and he could not stop just for a cat. He inwardly sighed, he was going to return that cat after all-

Thump.

The Hitman turned, gun in hand and pointing towards the body that was...dead.

The man had shock written across his face, a knife was in his hand and it was one of the low level guards. Right across the back of his neck, three fresh lines of blood right on the most killer area of the human blood leaked out. And soon a stealthy figure popped out of the darkness that engulfed it.

Pandora.

He smirked, so this was an intelligent cat. _"Heh, so that trip was worth it."_ The Arcobaleno remembered to thank Fon after this mission, and soon he managed to reach the dining room with no further delay. Pandora continued to sit and watch, and observe her new master's ways and actions towards everything, her little gold eyes twinkled. Even a little kitten can learn, and she was leaning fast.

BANG.

Another mission completed with ease.

* * *

**DCSNCCASA**

**I hope you guys liked it. ;w;**

**That was really fun to write... so to say. I hope you like how the little kitty cat turned out. I thought a black cat was something suited to Reborn-san to yeah. XD With gold eyes and everything... so yeah. XD Well, her eyes are more yellow than gold but you get my drift. .m.**

**And Bastet is once cool god for the cats. XD**

**I really hoped to liked it~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! QWQ**


	3. Airplane Flight

**AMGAWD. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. ;w;**

**Thank you all so much for the increase views of 120+ ;w; It is very much a appreciated. ;w;**

**I thank Himeki Aiyuzawa-san for her kind reviews. ;w;**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN**  
**I DO NOT OWN PET SHOP OF HORRORS**  
**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**I thank everyone who has helped me and supported me in silence. TwT Pokey with roses for all.**

**But.**  
**I hope you will **  
**ENJOY~**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**  
**Airplane flight  
A little restless**

The trip back to the Mansion was fairly quiet, Pandora was being as restless as she could be. It amazed Reborn at how much energy a little thing like her could have. She was climbing up the area's on the Vongola Private Jet (Reborn hated economy flights) and exploring every part of the plane her body size would allow her to slide into. It was only when she tried opening the Jet's door was when the Hitman decided to put his foot down (literally) and force her to sit put down on the leather chair. Of course, the cat was not pleased at this and continued with the icy cold glare she directed to him.

The former Arcobaleno only found this amusing as he continued on with the paperwork he had left.

This was one of the many Jet's Vongola owned, each with their own special design and features. The current Jet he was on was a double floor with seats at the top and beds and other at the second floor. It was furnished with expenses from the various countries of the world, all were either presents from other Bosses or just something that caught their eye. The first floor was only occupied by Reborn and his new found 'friend' with only around 12 seats on the plane (Including himself and Pandora). They had tried to make the plane have a good sense of 'Italy' into it and had succeeded with the occasional decoration and technology or two.

Reborn turned to face his partner who long gave up on the stare-off seeing the Hitman wasn't paying her any attention, and was now trying her best to slip away without him suddenly lashing his hands out to catch her creeping away. The events of last night still fresh in his mind, how the innocent little golden eyes had perked out of nowhere with blood staining her paws and a dead body with it's vital parts disturbed.

It really was a cat made to kill.

He stretched out his hand to stroke the furry little creature which responded with a content purr. Reborn have a small chuckle, and changed his demeanor back to a sneer. Nobody needed to see this soft part of him, the last thing he needed was for another Famiglia to make fun of this soft-spot. He was human after all he did HAVE emotions.

The Sun Arcobaleno also thought about what happened after all the small mayhem, they managed to get away safely without anyone finding out. Point. The next part was to give the cat a good shower because she reeked of blood, Reborn didn't want to know what other tactics she had used to bring a man 10 times her size down.

Of course, he was already aware by the fact that cat's hated water.

X-X-X- FLASHBACK -X-X-X

_Reborn sighed and laid down on his bed, then remembering the other in the room. He sighed again and got up, taking his tie, jacket and hat off before giving the cat a quick glance which was only met with a look of confusion. 'Well, good talent always comes with a heavy price.' he told himself. And that price was getting his ass of the bed to just give a cat a bath._

_"You stick of blood you know that?" He grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck. Towards the bath now._

_"MIAOOO-" Pandora hissed, she already knew where this was going. And she did not like it. At all._

_We can just say that after a whole solid full HOUR Reborn managed to get her into the water. With the sacrifice of getting his hair and shirt along with some spots of his pants wet. This time, it was his turn to glare at the cat who only responded with a playful 'Miao'._

X-X-X- FLASHBACK END -X-X-X

"HEY- Reborn! Kora! I heard you got a new pet!"

"Colonello, go get a fucking life or bang Lal. I'm being nice with giving you a choice."

Reborn sighed for another time in just two days, he had just arrived back in the Mansion early in the morning and people were giving him slight stares at the little ball of fur that was curled up around his neck taking a rest since she was incredibly tired after spending all her energy up. It was a miracle that he hand't drawn his gun yet to shoot anyone's head off, the only reason because he didn't want to wake Pandora up.

Colonello immediately backed off, with a slight blush on his face. And Reborn was glad of it, _"And now, to deliver these damn reports and sleep."_ The Arcobaleno thought to himself happily, walking down the gold and white decorated halls of the Vongola Mansion, passing by the many photo's that hung on the antique walls and carpet. And of course, the maids and butlers that bowed respectfully to him. (Still of course with the occasional stares of wonder) And finally the doors that always managed to make him pause before entering.

"Reborn! Welcome back!" Tsuna greeted happily to the Hitman.

"Yeah, yeah, here are the reports." He tossed over the bulk file.

Luckily, over the years of harsh and near-death spartan trsining Tsuna had improved his reflexes and managed to catch if before it would landed or crash on the ground."Ah, thank you!...And anno... Reborn..."

"?" The Arcobaleno turned around.

"I've heard you got a new pet, AND also by the fact that you nearly got killed if it wasn't for erm..." Tsuna shuffled around, trying to find the right words to use while gesturing to the black fur ball and sleeping figure.

"Pandora."

"A-a-are?"

"It's her name, the cat. Pandora."

"GEH- YOU GOT A CAT?!" Now in closer inspection, Tsuna could make out the finer details of the body and eyes and ears... He mentally sighed in relief, he had suspected his tutor would get something strange or wild but a CAT of all the things.

The Hitman smirked, "Why, have you got a problem with it Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-n-no... but about the incident...?" He was glad about him getting a much more, TAMABLE animal... but by the fact that it was said that they had found a body gruesomely murdered... It definitely was NOT Reborn who would do such a thing.

"I was just careless, I would have been able to trace him but she killed him earlier than me."

"... Your... cat..." 'Killed a man' was what he was about to say only to be stopped.

"Yes, now I need my sleep and get back to work Dame-Tsuna. Your work's been piling up." He pointed to the stack of paperwork that would have probably been caused by the Guardian's careless ways before walking out of the office with a sense satisfaction.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to stare in wonder.

While exiting the room, Reborn could feel the heat of the cat around his neck and soon she was slightly awake. Pandora gave a couple of blinks, and shifted her eyes around the new area she was in. Oh it was such a new wonderland for a little cat like her, so much to explore. The Count gave her space, but this was nothing like before, and now she had a new master to pester around. This was going to be fun for her.

"Welcome to Vongola, Pandora." He whispered to the cat in a soft voice, only audible to her.

"Miao~"

So much fun.

* * *

**HURR HURR HURR**

**That was rather of an interesting chapter no?**

**I hope all of you guys will look forward to the next one then. ;D I hope this wasn't too short...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. QWQ**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=MORE KITTIES**


	4. Daycare

**OMGOMGOMG**

**HAI. *Waves and hug's you***

**First, I'd like to thank the 260+ views. And then the followers and favourite's that you guys gave. ;w; And last... THE REVIEWS.**

**Himeki Aiyuzawa: Hehe! ^^ You'll get to know in later chapter's and I'm TERRIBLY sorry for such a late update! ;W;**  
**Nightstar09: I'm glad you like them together. XD**  
**Chuu12: XD Thanks! Hope you liked it~**

**Yes, I am TERRIBLY sorry for being such a LATE and LOUSY update'er. ;W; I was just really busy with school's exam's and other crap that kept me from writing this story. TAT Please forgive me... *BOWBOWBOWBOW* *HANDSOUTSORRYPOCKY***

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN**  
**I DO NOT OWN PET SHOP OF HORRORS**  
**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**But of course,**

**PLEASE ENJOY MORE MADDNESS~! **

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:  
Daycare  
For a Kitten

Reborn groaned as the sun showed through the window, a small breeze entered into his luxurious room and the familiar smell of breakfast wafted into his nose. He didn't feel like getting up, not ever, but finally remembering the other job that was left for him by Tsuna... he had to get up. A small job that was nearby in the cities of Italy, just another meeting since the Boss wouldn't comply with Vongola without having face-to-face talk. Tsuna had paper's to complete, Yamamoto was still on his mission, Chrome was also busy, and the other's? They might kill the guy before even saying a word.

But first... he felt the cold patch of nothing.

Nothing?

Opening one of his weary eyes, he noticed the little kitten wasn't there anymore.

He yawned, and dragged himself off his bed.

It didn't bother him, he should've guessed Pandora would be slightly more active than him. He stretched while passing by his antique bookshelf, making his way slowly to the bathroom. Just last night did the cat make 'herself at home', already knowing where she was going to sleep while Reborn left a small gap in his Balcony so she could escape during the night. The room was HUGE, covering nearly half a football field. (All rooms were like that, due to the riches and many renovation's during earlier times) Painted in white and gold, along with black furniture to suit the Arcobaleno's taste in style.

He had already taken a decent shower yesterday, allowing Pandora to mope around on the 'bathtub' sink, getting her into it wasn't hard and proved to be no struggle at all. Since he could tell, she didn't like the feeling of blood on her fur. And drying the cat was easy too, since she liked to feeling of the warm air the hair dryer produced. But overall he couldn't believe how easy it was just for him, looking at Gokudera and Uri he already had a plan if she didn't listen to him... at the end, watching Pandora snuggle herself into one of his pillow's was an amusing sight to him.

Reborn gave a few splashes of water into his face, and wiping it off. He stared back into the 3 metre long mirror, more memories of last night flashing into his head. The more he thought about it, the more curious he got, what exactly was Pandora? And soon, the random Count D's face entered his mind.

_'One: Make sure to feed her properly and clean her fur of any grime. She is rather fussy about this._  
_Two: Do not leave her under the care of anyone but yourself, she will have the tendency to cling to you._  
_And lastly three: She always needs the thrill of outdoors, make sure you allow her to roam at least once a night.'_

Hmn, those rules were also weird. I mean, who would give rules to a person who own's an animal now? Reborn shook it off, walking to his dresser and proceeding to pick out his well-known suit and fedora to go along with the style. He checked in the mirror for anything that was missing, and when he was happy, he walked down to breakfast.

* * *

"Ah! Ohayou Reborn!"

"Hmn." The hitman nodded to the brunette, tilting his hat, sitting down onto the chair next to him while the maids got out his breakfast. Everyone was present now, even Yamamoto who had just returned from a trip in France and even Hibari who would usually not come for breakfast or even dinner for that matter.

The table was lively, with everyone talking/screaming. Curse's were thrown back and forth and insults from many too, Tsuna,Reborn and Hibari on the other hand only sat eating their breakfast, already used to the usual commotion caused by the hectic famiglia.

"Tsuna."

"Yes Reborn?"

"Have you seen-" He was going to ask where Pandora was, but soon enough he felt something climb onto his lap. Looking down he found the kitten looking back at him with gold eye's almost demanding for his presence which he replied with a 'why do you think I sleep in?' She shook it off, climbing his arm and resting herself comfortably on his shoulder. Pandora was still very tiny even for a kitten, but that's why Reborn didn't mind the weight on his shoulder.

He resumed back to eating and ignoring the others as they continued to stared in wonder at the black furball.

"Kufufufu, who knew even the sadistic tutor had a soft spot like the skylark."

"Heh, for once I agree with the Pineapple."

"EXTREME CAT YOU'VE GOT THERE."

"Hn? Interesting..."

"Haha, I'm sure Reborn would like someone to keep him company right?"

"I don't like cats, so I won't bother."

Pandora hissed, seeing as she already could understand that all the commotion was being directed at her. Personally to Reborn, after the Leon incident everyone didn't even bother to respect his space but even now it was getting a little off-hand. He got up after feeling some of Pandora's claws dig into his suit, already guessing how the cat felt about stares.

"Ah- Reborn!"

He was already out of the dining room.

* * *

The former Sun Arcobaleno propped his leg's up on his desk, drinking his espresso as he read the file on his 'chat'. Currently, he was reading the Scorpia Famiglia boss's bio... and he swore when he read the sentence 'Has a fear of animal's, mostly cat's and feline breed'. Reborn turned to the kitten who was currently playing around with one of the pen's he had.

He noted to get some toys for her.

'Damn, what am I gonna do about this...' He thought mentally, usually he wouldn't care about such things but this was slightly critical and he needed to do his best to actually TALK and not shoot the man down for screaming about some cat in the area. Now, there was an option about putting her with-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

A familiar bunch of spiky brown hair popped into the room.

"Reborn, I needed to tell you-"

"Can you take care of Pandora?"

"...are..?"

"Take care of the kitten." He proceeded to lift Pandora by the scruff, in which she growled(Cat's growl?) towards Reborn, already trying to bite his hand.

Tsuna, unaffected by this, walked toward's his former tutor and gently took the black kitten into his arms. She was reluctant at first, trying to jump out of his arms but after a few strokes on the head she relaxed into the slightly toned arms of the Vongola boss, purring happily. Pandora was tiny, so she fitted rather nicely into his hand while he used the other to stroke the furry head. Reborn smiled mentally to himself, already forgetting one of the rules.

"I'm going." Reborn said as he walked past the brunette, patting the cat and eyeing her to behave which she of course retuned back with a glare.

Tsuna sighed.

* * *

Right now, Tsuna was attending to all the files and piles of paperwork that his DEAR Guardian's had created for him. A few buildings destroyed, some road's broken, and bit's and piece's of Famiglia work. It was frustrating to say, but after receiving care on Pandora he just couldn't help but stare in wonder at the fluff of black. She would climb from place to place, trying to conquer the library bookshelf and climbing to the top, before slowly jumping down. Then pawing on the couch and table, and jumping off again. When she was tired, she would jump onto his desk and lay on the Vongola ring box. And the same cycle would continue on.

But what surprised Tsuna was how she was so well behaved, unlike many other encounter's of feline animals, Pandora was far-by the most well behaved one. She was smart, knowing what she should explore and not, knowing what to scratch and what not to even bother about. Her body was quick to move around, when there were things in her path she would go around it. Not even budging the many photographs or hitting anything out of place. He sighed, Reborn was lucky to have found another animal partner. And a very intelligent on at that.

The Vongola boss turned back to his work, feeling drowsy, he laid his head down, hoping to take a few short eye naps.

Oh, if only he noticed the boredom the cat was feeling.

And one cannot leave an animal bored,

especially Pandora.

* * *

**WOOT!**

**How did you guys find that? Was it interesting? Was it nice? :'D**

**I was hoping it left a small amount of suspense...**

**Did it?**

**OHWELL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PANDORA APPRECIATE'S IT.**


End file.
